


Cabin Pressure art for thirdbird_fic!

by basaltgrrl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Cabin Pressure art for thirdbird_fic!

_**Cabin Pressure art for thirdbird_fic!**_  
[](http://thirdbird-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **thirdbird_fic**](http://thirdbird-fic.livejournal.com/) , you asked for Martin Crieff with an otter, and that's what you'll get! As you didn't specify which of the twelve species of otter it was to be, I took the liberty of making it a sea otter.

I noticed after I had touched it up in photoshop and saved a jpeg that I forgot to color in his tie! I'll do that if you want me to!

  



End file.
